soulmate
by shinny-silver-volvo-owner
Summary: i came up with it one night at 11 so read and review. i do my best thinking at night. it is a so fic and warrning I just read it and i really dont think its very good.


Ok I was listening to Natasha bedingfield's song soulmate and it came to me

Ok I was listening to Natasha bedingfield's song soulmate and it came to me. What was bella going threw BEFORE twilight and this song fit so perfect I just had to write it. I'm sorry about the wait for my other update in my version of breaking dawn.

I hate boys I swear I do they are all pieces of shit. My mom cant find someone she can settle with and I have never dated period. Not that I am very pretty.

_Incompatible, it don't matter though_

Everyone is dating someone but not me. Nope. I am still little all grown up bella I am a freshmen and I have never been kissed.  
_'cause someone's bound to hear my cry_

Someone else has to be in the same situation I am this school is huge.  
_Speak out if you do_

I just wish I knew who they where so I didn't feel all alone.  
_You're not easy to find_  
I have always been told love comes at unexpected times. I just wish my time had come I hate going to school here with all this drama and all the pretty girls.  
_Is it possible, Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?_

He might be around the corner and he might be across the county in the same place I am.  
_Right in front of me_

Sitting in math class this really cute guy turns and looks at me. He was probably cheating on this horrible test the teacher gave us. But he turned and stared me in the eyes. I blushed bright red  
_Or maybe you're in disguise_

Hey you want to go out sometime? He asked me flat out. I didn't know how to deal with it. NO I blunted out. He turned around and didn't speak to me. He was after sex not a life with someone. I could see it in his eyes. Oh I found out later his "ex" is 5 months pregnant

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

My best friend runs to me bruises on her face._  
Who knows how to love you without being told_

We go to court her "ex-boyfriend" is now in jail and not so happy about it_  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

She finds someone real fast she is so pretty compared to me._  
If there's a soulmate for everyone_

I walked out to my cheap ass car. Alone. As usual. I just want someone to hold me.

_Here we are again, circles never end_

I walked to class again I tripped and the books in my hand flew the guy from math class helped me up and handed me my books.  
_How do I find the perfect fit_

Are you sure you don't want to go out to the movies. Just as friends? My name is John (no importance it's a name I came up on the top of my head.)  
_There's enough for everyone_

I looked around couples standing around kissing and making eyes at each other.  
_But I'm still waiting in line_

No thanks. Oh why not. I'm holding out for the right person. (laughs to my self)

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

I hate being alone all the time. But I hate people being fake worse.  
_Who knows how to love you without being told_

I just want someone to hold me and keep me safe.  
_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

I wish I understood why I am still alone.  
_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

I look at my mother she was dating a guy name Phil I don't like him much mom is crazy over him. I just her to be happy.

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

I call my dad I am going to live with him soon. Another year of being single.

_Most relationships seem so transitory_

My best friend calls me. Her ex-boyfriend just got out of jail. He was abusive to her. She put him where he needed to be.  
_They're all good but not the permanent one_  
she was going to shot him. I would have too. He deserved it. He died she pled self-defense and won thankfully.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

Now we both are in the same boat single.  
_Who knows how to love you without being told_

I pack up my bags slowly my best friend Amanda is here helping.  
_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

He new boyfriend calls. she leaves  
_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

She worships the ground this new guy walks on.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

I walk onto the plane and look out the window. A single tear falls down my face.  
_Who knows how to love you without being told_

I walk into the forks high school. That's when I saw him.  
_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

I'm not alone anymore. I am dating Edward Cullen!  
_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

Where engaged…. Things like this should happen to someone else first but I love him so much.  
_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

I'm his wife, a mother and now a vampire. I no longer feel alone. I love Edward and my daughter so much. I could not go back to the way I was before.

Edward is my soulmate there is no way I could live without him.


End file.
